Sprinklers embedded with generator are used to harvest energy from flowing water. These sprinklers with generator are configured to precisely control rotation and the radius of distribution. The flow rates can control the rotational speed of the sprinkler and compensate up to 25%. The flow rate is compensated by creating cavities in the system at higher speed of sprinkler rotation.
However, at higher flow rate the area covered or the radius of coverage for the sprinkler reduces. Thus requiring re-calibration of the distance between different sprinklers in a centre pivot system for optimization. The optimization enables desired distribution of the water and nutrients for the soil.